Wolf's Bane
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: "To the earth be born a mortal... Under the rise of the blue moon..The mark of the beast he carries...whose power can save...But the balance of the power lies on a razors edge...Should the power become that of darkness...Monsters and mortals beware your Prince of Light or Darkness is coming….."


**Wow it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction…lol I have been toying with this idea for Rosario Vampire as I have finally finished the full manga but still waiting until end of April for the epilogue hopefully it will tie up loose ends in the manga…Anyway, I don't own Rosario Vampire nor its characters just the plot line :D Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_To the earth be born a mortal to be cursed or blessed with immortality. Under the rise of the blue moon does this mortal entre the world. The mark of the beast he carries within blatantly bestowed on its right chest. Said to be the prince of the guardians whose power can save and reunite the world to order if the heart is pure, unbiased and seeks to protect what it loves. But the balance of the power lies on a razors edge and can easily be dipped into darkness, hate and fear. Should the power become that of darkness the world shall endure plague, death and destruction at which it will never recover. Monsters and mortals beware your Prince of Light or Darkness is coming….."_

* * *

The prophecy of centuries ago when the world was united as one with monster and mortal was soon lost and forgotten as the war ragged on and the world became separated. Monsters where lost to legend as the mortals rallied their success of pushing the beings back into the hidden darkness. The prophecy was soon nothing more than a whisper on the wind as it faded into the darkness as well. In the current world many of the humans remember nothing of the past long ago in which they shared with these monsters however there was still a small society of mortals who were known as the "Guardians" which lead to the defeat of the monsters.

Even though Guardians where born of mortals they possessed "The Monster's Bane." Each bane took after a different model animal demon from an alpha demon to an omega demon. Once the Bane was unleashed all rational human compassion, thought vanished and they became the merciless killing machines worse than the monsters they fought. With this power the mortals managed to defeat those they feared. While the "Guardians" were the light that saved the human race they were also feared by them. The "Guardians" didn't fit within the mortal society nor that of the monsters who feared them. They were born with this curse of power feared be either race.

Training for a guardian must started at a young age. They are sent from their families once their bane has wakened to the Guardian's Dimension. There they learn to harness the power and use its strengths to build their speed, accuracy, endurance and power without losing control of the beast within. Because being born mortal the human body must grow and adjust slowly to the powers of their bane. If the coils of power do not loosen and stay constricted the flow of demon blood into the system can cause the body to tear its self apart.

Those possessing a bane are schooled harshly in the vast knowledge of the monster world and it's in habitants weaknesses should they ever be stupid enough to enter the human world again. Once a guardian completes their training they become under contract with the head elder. Depending on their status the elder places so many contracts/burdens they must complete before they are free to leave the guardians dimension and return to their families. Very few have ever left the guardian dimension once they were contracted for the contracts can be near impossible to make it out alive.

One of the few who has vanished from the guardian's sight was Koji Aono. One of the legendary Guardians. Koji Aono was not a force to be messed with. He was one of few who could actually control his actions while in Bane form. He possessed one of the highest level Banes in existence. The wolf demon elder himself Conri. He was known as the Wolf Demon King, Wolf of Knowledge, thought, wisdom, speech, and divination. (Spirit of Magic) Wise Wolf of the North.

I guess I should mention a Wolf bane is nothing like that of a werewolf or half man half wolf merger. No this is the full beast himself. He would make a werewolf look like a mouse. While in bane form the mortal takes on the full shape of the beast within. Conri was a beast of a wolf standing on all fours 12 feet at the withers and 15 feet from tip of the snout to the tip of his plush tail. His coat of rust and sunset lay flat against his muscular form. His deep brown eyes held little warmth as his gaze acknowledged a long history of death and mutilation. For this he was tired he sought a family to love and protect. He has long since sealed his powers and disappeared in to the human world looking for salvation for his soul and the countless innocents he murdered.

All in the name of protection he was always taught. But on his last contract he became to realize something. He stared at the blood on his paws, on the floor and the walls. The mutilated carcasses of the family of monsters he had just slain lay there huddled together. Then it dawned on him as his eyes became wildly dilated. Mother, Father, sister and brother is what these monsters where to each other. They lived in a home together and supported each other. Was this no different than what the humans do? Why did they have to die? Simply because they were different or feared? They were attacking no one just trying to lead peacefully as a family and protect one another even in the human world. What was so wrong with this? That was the last day Koji the Wolf Demon King was heard from again.

* * *

Five years from now a woman sits in a well lit room of her home in great agony. Her husband right next to her holding her hand whispering words of comfort and encouragement to his beloved. Soon the doorbell rings.

"Thank God." The husband replies as he leaves his wife and rushes down the stairs to answer the door.

"I came as fast as I could. How is she doing?" A man in white robes carrying a briefcase asked as he stood outside the door.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Tenmei. You're the only one I could call. Please come this way I think is close to time." The husband led the white robbed Tenmei up the stair case to their room.

"Can you get me a warm bowl of water and a few clean towels and a cold compress for your wife?" Tenmei directed the husband once they reached the room. With a nod the husband was off.

"Aw, Mrs. Aono who are we feeling?" Tenmei asked.

"How does it look? I am about to give birth you asshole it fucking hurts like hell. Where is that bastard of a husband of mine! Ahh!" She hissed through her teeth as a contraction hit her a full force.

"hehe…he will be here shortly Mrs. Aono. Let's take a look and see how close we are." Tenmei helped the pained woman to prop up correctly on the bed he was lying on and peered down between her spread legs at which the baby was to be coming from.

"I am back here are the towels and the bowl of warm water." The husband placed them by the white robed man while then walking back to his wife's side with a cool wash rag to press against her forehead and wipe her sweating porcelain face.

"On this next contraction I need you to give it your best push as it's almost time." The man in white stated.

The woman nodded as she concentrated on breathing as he husband lovingly wiped away the sweat that seemed never ending. She reached and grabbed his hand as she felt another wave crash over her as her insides seemed to quiver like jelly.

"ahhh!" The woman screamed as she pushed with all her might to rid her of this intense pain. He husband next to her too let out an alarmed painful sound due to his hand almost being crushed.

"Wha-whaaaaaa!" a new sound deafened the room with an intense wail.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." Tenmei the man in white said as he wrapped the crying child in a blanket tightly.

"My baby boy. Let me see my baby boy." The woman reached weakly to grab the flesh she just bore from her body.

As soon as the boy was handed over to his mother his cries stilled as he became content at the sound of his mother's heart beat against his ear as she held him tightly to her chest. He proud father looking down upon his most precious people in the world to him. A sense of pride washed over him as his heart seemed to swell at the site of his wife and son in the afterglow of the moon's cast in their room.

"Our little miracle son Tsukune." The father whispered as he softly stroked his son's small head.

"Koji, Can I speak to you for a moment down the hall?" Tenmei asked a concerned look on shown though on what you could see of his glowing eyes.

Koji nodded as he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead as he left to room and followed the man in white out the door.

"He has the mark Koji. What would you like to do?" Tenmei bowed his head is disappointment.

"We will seal it up. They can't track him and take him if he is sealed and the power never awakens." Koji growled as he clenched is fists tight at his side.

"Where you able to bring what you need to perform the sealing lock?" Koji questioned the man in white.

Tenmei nodded yes as he and Koji walked back into the bedroom to discuss the sealing process with his wife.

"If we seal the bane now the Guardians won't be able to find him and recruit him. I don't want him to have to live the life I had. I want him to experience the world himself and let him make that choice if and when that time comes. I don't want him to be alone like I was and take that path that was given to me. I would wish it upon no one man or monster." Koji spoke as tears pricked the corner of his eyes thinking about what his son might have to bear on his shoulders like his old man had.

She knew all too well of her husband's past and had accepted him for who he was then, now and forever will be. Her lover, protector and her most cherished person in the world to her. She shakily handed her only son over to Tenmei the man in white robes as he prepared the ceremony for the sealing.

He laid Tsukune down as naked as he was born unto the center of a drawn out complicated Alchemic seal with ancient writings within its star crossed sections. Small lit candles danced around the outer edges casting their warm orangey glow on the small infant's body. The beast mark glowed golden on the young boy's right chest. Four jagged slash marks adorn his right pectoral indicating the bane that slept within.

Tenmei the man in white began to chant in an ancient unknown to human tongue. The alchemic symbol beneath the boy began to glow red while the orange flamed candles burst forth with miasmic purple and black flames. The beast's calling card on the boy's chest began to glow red as it began to burn the child flesh as he boy screamed him pain. It took all of Koji's strength to hold back the boy's mother as she fought to comfort and take her son away from the pain he was feeling. Soon the glowing died down on the ceremony circle and the infants red marks slowly reseeded leaving four permanent fresh scars along his right chest. As he finished his chant the man placed a pure silver chain and lock around the boy's left wrist.

"It is done." Tenmei sighed.

Tsukune's mother rushed to scoop him up and calm him down as she rocked him back and forth whispering words of comfort into his small ears and tears streamed down her face in both sadness and appreciation on what the man had done for her son.

"The lock I have placed on his wrist grow with him. It will allow his boy's coils to adjust to the power he holds within without it leaking out of his boy alerting the guardians of his existence. This way if the time comes and he needs it his body will be ready for it." Tenmei offered as Koji examined the chain and lock.

"Thank you. For all you help. I know I am the last person who should be asking for your help." Koji stuck out his hand to the man in white.

"The past is in the past. I can see what that means to you and how you see it now. Your son could just be what his world may need at some point." Tenmei shook his hand back as he headed for the door to leave the Aono's resident and head back to the monster world.

Aono, Tsukune mortal human, weight 7.8lbs length 23in. Born at 12:00am midnight on June, 22 under the highest point of the Blue Moon. Sealed at 12:30am on June, 22.

**Well that is if for now for the first chapter…kinda, slow with a lot of information to take in so you won't get lost when the story takes off..so much information to put in there…I hope I didn't make it too boring and explained it well enough. Feel free to ask questions and Review and I will answer them on the next chapter intro.**


End file.
